vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ledo
|-|Ledo= |-|Chamber= Summary Ledo is the main protagonist of Gargantia on the Verdorous Planet. For his whole life, Ledo has been raised under the harsh and strict regime of the Galactic Alliance of Humankid for one single purpose: to fight and win the war against the race known as the Hideauze. To that end, Ledo is asigned to pilot the Machine Caliber code-named Chamber. After a difficult fight, Ledo and Chamber are forced to make blind FTL jump, which leads them to fall into Earth, the long-lost homeworld of humanity. There, they are discovered by the Gargantia fleet and, with no apparent way to return to the Alliance, they must make a home for themselves in the new world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Unknown Name: Ledo Origin: Gargantia on the Verdorous Planet Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Soldier, Pilot, Scavenger Powers and Abilities: Trained soldier with fighting, piloting and infiltration skills. Received additional training in scavenging for lost technology. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Can instinctively see through his opponent's movements and retaliate accordingly, Energy Blasts and Nullification, Can accelerate and decelerate time, Can bypass energy-based defenses Attack Potency: Athlete level (A trained soldier since childhood) | Unknown (Standard Machine Calibers can fight several adult Hideauze at once). Higher with Neuroplus power (Becomes powerful enough to fight Striker, an advanced model piloted by high-ranking officers) Speed: Athletic Human | Unknown (Machine Calibers can fight Hideauze and other Machine Calibers at varying speeds, both atmospheric and spatial) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human by himself | Superhuman to an unknown extent Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level | Unknown (Destroyed Striker with a point-blank laser beam; while remaining largely intact albeit deactivated) Stamina: Athletic | Very High (Can remain active for an indefinite amount of time without a visible way to replenish its energy reserves) Range: A few small meters with his laser handgun | Hundreds of meters with energy weapons Intelligence: Expert in military techniques, otherwise has average intelligence | Machine Calibers have a built-in AI program which is designed to help the pilot in exceeding in their task. They have the ability to communicate with language and use reason and logic as a human would, as seen in many conversations. They are also equipped with a database of some sort as seen when Chamber recognizes the disputed historical records surrounding earth, as well as when Chamber recognizes the resemblance of earth language to an 'ancient language". It is also revealed that they can do tasks such as language decryption, stellar parallax observation, close pilot observation and care-taking (such as keeping them in hibernation), and are self-powered aside from having many different battle functions. Standard Equipment: Laser pistol, uniform, Chamber's communication device Weaknesses: Social awkwardness | The Neuroplus power can only remain active for 482 seconds before it kills the pilot Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Mecha Category:Characters Category:Gargantia on the Verdorous Planet Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier